


Juvenile affairs

by nyajiang



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyajiang/pseuds/nyajiang





	Juvenile affairs

少年情事  
   
   
关于少年时期的情愫，总是带着那么一丝说不清道不明的暧昧感。  
   
无论是温柔的拍着他睡觉的哥哥，还是从他那个视线看过去的，宽松睡衣包裹下纤瘦的身体。  
   
他们都差不多，李东海因为天性好动所以略微结实一点，利特还没有开始迷恋上健身，所以仍旧保持着他原本的状态。  
   
“哥你肩好窄哦~~~”两个男孩子躺在一张床上昏昏欲睡，有一搭无一搭的聊天。李东海捏了捏哥哥的肩膀。  
   
“骨头架子小而已。”利特把薄被往上拽了拽，衣服领口因为动作而稍稍的裂开。  
   
李东海用手指顺着哥哥的锁骨摸来摸去。  
   
昏黄的床头灯光之下，他们看不太清对方的表情，只能感受的到互相的心跳，屋子里的温度不冷不热，枕头高矮正好，被子柔软，舒服的一塌糊涂。  
   
李东海还闻到了来自哥哥身上的味道，比洗衣粉的味道要清新一点，又比香水味道淡很多。  
   
凑过去在颈窝里嗅了嗅，鼻息打在皮肤上，利特轻微的抖了一下。  
   
故事就是这么不切实际的开始的。  
   
利特知道这样做不对，但是出于所有少年对于性这一隐秘话题的好奇，探索自己的身体永远都是最有效的。  
   
但是探索的时候，要不要当着弟弟的面，就两说了。  
   
自己咬着左手的食指，另一只手握着自己的欲望缓慢的撸动。  
   
对于这些事并不算很熟悉的李东海瞪着眼睛看着就在自己面前发生的一切。  
   
——美色误事  
   
这不算初吻，但是却比初吻要舒服。  
   
哥哥的手指被性急的弟弟扯下来，然后换了自己的嘴唇上去，利特很配合的抬起手勾住了李东海的脖子，略微的带着一点迎合的意味。  
   
“奇怪吗？”  
   
“不奇怪。”  
   
李东海并不觉得这有什么不好，他只是在和喜欢的人做着喜欢的事，而且哥哥没有拒绝他这件事让他有了莫名的成就感。  
   
吻上脖颈，咬着喉结用舌尖挑逗，然后迫不及待的学着那些三级片里面的样子尝试着在他哥的皮肤上留下吻痕。  
   
虽然还不得要领，利特被他咬的很疼，但是却不想推开，来自于弟弟的喘息很诱人。  
   
虽然平时装作经验很多，但是实际上也就是在练习生期间和年上的恋人在夜店的嘈杂声中接吻，大部分都是女方主动，利特都是被按住亲的七荤八素的那种。  
   
男人和女人的吻不一样，特别是没有经验的男孩，总是带着一种横冲直撞的霸道，牙齿会不小心的磕到，舌尖也会没有方向的随便舔舐，但是这种懵懵懂懂的感觉，却令利特为之神魂颠倒。  
   
他真的是疯了。  
   
李东海不知道还要干什么，他只是觉得很难受，整个人都贴在了哥哥的身上，皮肤渴望得到触碰，哥哥身上的香味也引得他发狂，恨不得吻遍哥哥的全身来找到那味道的源头。  
   
一把搂住哥哥的细腰，其实他们几个人的身材差不太多，但是特哥的腰更细，也更软，洗澡的时候偶然开一些比较顽劣的玩笑，掐着哥哥的痒痒肉揉来揉去，那种细腻的手感总是没办法描述。  
   
原本就松松垮垮的睡衣被他一蹭就歪了，李东海的手顺着腰线把利特的衣服推至胸口处，大片大片白皙的皮肤露出来，轻轻的用手揉两下就会变粉。  
   
李东海的虎牙很尖，留下来的牙印一时半会儿的消失不了。  
   
“东海...睡觉吧...”利特不知道他们接下来还会发生什么，欲望与恐惧同时在他脑海里打架。  
   
“哥，你不爱我了吗？”李东海作势整个人压了下来，委屈巴巴的眼神就好像利特真的做了什么不好的事。  
   
“不...哥...”利特不知道该怎么形容，他不太习惯每天把‘爱呀爱呀’的话讲出口。  
   
李东海又咬住了哥哥的喉结，酥麻感在脖子上荡开，总是会让人瞬间沦陷。  
   
他愿意做什么就做什么吧，东海开心就好。  
   
少年情事，总是带着试探。

互相慰藉的感觉很羞耻，但是朴正洙不得不承认这真的令人心跳不止。  
   
李东海一边学着哥哥的样子一边尝试性的伸过头去轻咬哥哥的锁骨，略微用力的咬出印子，又用舌尖在凹凸不平的牙印上慢慢舔舐。  
   
哥哥被舔弄的发痒，呼吸渐渐急促。  
   
或许来自于嘴唇的接触才更加真实，温热的皮肤温度比嘴唇的温度要低，李东海沉迷与在哥哥平坦的小腹上留下痕迹，甚至忘记了手上的动作。  
   
利特把人推起来，双手把李东海的睡裤往下更褪下来一点，一只手抚着弟弟的挺立，另一只手则捏着自己大腿根部的嫩肉，一下轻一下重的揉捏。  
   
说来奇怪，利特的腿根处很敏感，偶尔穿着裁剪不合体的演出服装，腿根处被磨得红红的，会又痛又痒好几天。  
   
这个秘密弟弟们都知道，但是在外面也不好过问，每次演出结束回到休息室里总会悄悄的跟哥哥打趣，问他今天有没有‘男人的烦恼’。  
   
“hiong......”弟弟的声音有一点发抖，知道是想要释放出来，柱身前端一点一点的滴出来水液，哥哥却在临界边缘停了手。  
   
利特狡猾的小脾气又出现了，他故意的凑近李东海的耳边吹气，下一秒就被人按着蹭来蹭去。  
   
“hiong！”小火龙的火气无处发泄，含糊不清的吻上去，两个人衣衫不整的在床上缠绵，互相抚慰着欲望，又互相拉近距离，裤子被蹭到腿弯，后面干脆脱掉了睡衣，胸膛里面心脏剧烈的跳动，震得人头脑昏昏。  
   
漂亮的一塌糊涂的哥哥，因为情欲眼睛红红的，像是画了桃红眼影的舞台妆，因为跳舞而柔软的身体，被弟弟紧紧地抱着，低下头去亲吻东海的眼睛。  
   
少年拥有这个世界上最美好的眼睛，代表着纯洁，活力，生机。此时此刻却也沾染了情欲，颤抖着睫毛接受了来自哥哥温柔的吻。  
   
像花瓶上画着的人活了过来，曾经李东海以为特哥是一个暖不起来的人，对你好也只是对你好，没有多余的情感，也不惨杂任何的私人情绪，李赫宰和利特学的一模一样，除去舞台上的包装，就是一个性子凉薄的人，全世界的热乎劲儿全都攒起来，也没办法把哥哥这块瓷器变热。  
   
但是今天他终于看到了不一样的那一面，来自于他肖想很久的哥哥。  
   
来自于那个第一次教会他如何纾解欲望的哥哥。  
   
“wuli东海长大了啊......”还没出道的时候，那时候还是正洙哥，看见刚刚成为高中生的弟弟偷偷的藏着内裤，半夜里一个人蹲在卫生间搓洗。  
   
但是貌似洗衣粉倒得有点多，一条内裤活生生揉出了一脸盆的泡沫，不敢开打水流怕把别人吵醒，只能一点一点的冲着。  
   
最终还是朴正洙起夜的时候，看见了困的坐在马桶盖上拿着内裤昏昏欲睡的李东海。  
   
虽然那时朴正洙也不算是个很会做家务的人，但是一个人生活的经验比较多，三下两下收拾好了狼狈的卫生间，拉着弟弟回到自己的房间哄着睡觉。  
   
似乎就是从那个时候开始，某种情愫一点点的积累，直到现在。  
   
事情玩大了。  
   
利特这么想着，但是还是跨坐在了弟弟身上，扶着弟弟坚挺的欲望一点一点的往自己的身体里面送，都没有任何的经验，进到一半就没有办法进行下去。  
   
一个是撕裂一样的痛，一个是被紧致的内里夹得上下不得。  
   
“特哥......”明明更受罪的事利特，但是李东海那欲哭无泪的表情总是让利特有一种自己是个恶霸一样的感觉。  
   
强迫自己放松身体，然后咬着手背往下压腰，直到感觉到了极限，伸手摸了摸却发现才进去了一半。  
   
“哥很疼吗？”还是知道心疼哥哥，东海把哥哥的手从他嘴里解救出来，手背上是深深的牙印，甚至泛了紫色。  
   
“嗯......”上下不得的人跪在床上，努力的强迫自己习惯那种胀痛。  
   
“不做了，hiong~疼的话就不做了~”东海吻了吻哥哥的手背，扶着利特的腰想让他停下来。  
   
令人痛苦的性爱，在尝到乐趣之前总是会经历很多次不安。  
   
这一次不了了之，利特最终还是用手帮弟弟释放了出来。  
   
尝试过一次就一定会想要第二次，亲吻已经是常态，更多的是双方紧贴的接触，从皮肤传递的爱意，比任何毒品都要令人成瘾。  
   
李东海为了买安全套和润滑液，把自己裹得严严实实，甚至用临时的染发膏把头发抹的像个不良混混，然后坐车跑去很远的一家711里面，把那两样东西混在零食和啤酒里面带回来。  
   
还没等到睡觉的时间，他就揣了一罐啤酒和那些东西找了个身体不适的借口，拉着特哥进了房间锁好了门。

他们还没胆子大到在所有人都清醒的时候做这种事，两个不能喝酒的人分着喝了一罐啤酒，脸都烧的红红的。  
   
宿舍里的其他人都回了房间，嘈杂的宿舍慢慢的变得安静，利特昏昏欲睡的把自己埋在被子里，李东海翻了个身，才发觉差一点儿错过了最好的时机。  
   
腾的一下子跳下了床，哥哥也被他惊醒。  
   
“你自己去买的？”利特佩服李东海的胆量，但是也有点儿后怕，他们毕竟是刚出道的新人团体，万一被人发现了，带来的影响不是一星半点。  
   
“以后不会了......”李东海先认了错，抱着哥哥的腰晃悠了好一会儿，哼哼唧唧的保证。  
   
润滑剂比上一次用的护手霜要好用，手指侵入身体的感觉很陌生，利特分开腿躺在床上，一只手臂因为害羞而挡在眼睛前面，另一只手在弟弟的注视之下为自己做着润滑。  
   
“是不是可以了？”仅仅伸进去了一根手指就要往下继续的哥哥被弟弟按住。  
   
“hiong~我...之前看过...好像还不行......”  
   
“看过什么？”利特一瞬间没反应过来。  
   
李东海的脸本来就因为喝酒而变红，所以现在也看不太出来。  
   
“就......那种...片子。”  
   
利特被逗笑了，如果灯光再亮一点，他就能看见李东海都红到耳朵根了。  
   
“hiong！”  
   
“好好好~哥错了~”利特坐起来吻了吻弟弟的额头表示安慰。  
   
虽然没有充分的扩张，但是深入的速度很慢，来自于身体里面的温热与抽动，吸引着人不断地往下进行。  
   
被填满的瞬间是钻心的痛感，但是只是缓了一会儿，就慢慢的开始适应。  
   
利特只觉得身体某处像是被全部打开，酸痛之后铺天盖地袭来的快感让他没有办法继续撑着自己的腿，慢慢的夹紧弟弟的腰，脚趾舒服的蜷缩在一处。  
   
李东海的动作很慢，他沉迷在那种紧致的包裹之中，爱意从心里溢出来，为性欲加上了最好的催情剂，全世界的东西都变成了白色，眼里只能看着他的哥哥。  
   
不敢叫出声，利特咬着被角，因为承受不住而流出来的眼泪隐没在发梢，床板微微的晃悠着，被赋予的特殊寓意的嘎吱声里都带着黏腻的性感。  
   
虽然两个人都不得法，但是最原始的对于性爱的欲望让人无师自通，追求两个人的舒适，敏感的地方被磨蹭，大腿根被不停的撞击，臀尖也因此而变红。  
   
“快...快结束...”对于濒临而至的高潮产生了恐惧感，利特用气声在弟弟耳边哀求。  
   
但是换来的不是结束，而是更加用力的顶弄。  
   
似乎是为了报复第一次的那次戏弄，李东海让哥哥伏趴在床上，屁股翘着，他一只手掐着哥哥的腰，一只手摸到前面抚弄。  
   
同样，在哥哥濒临高潮的时候停下，狠狠的冲撞后面，利特前端的欲望蹭在床单上，却无法纾解。  
   
“求求....求你.....东海......”利特不被允许自己碰自己的前面，只能扯着床单，不停地攥来攥去，弄得褶皱不堪。  
   
后面的快感积累到了极点，一直不出声的利特最终还是不小心的叫了出来，前面没有任何的抚慰就射了出来。  
   
两个人叠在一起喘息，却被敲门声吓得不敢动作。  
   
“特哥？”厉旭的声音。  
   
“特哥你不舒服吗？”  
   
“没...没有，刚刚不小心踢到床脚了...”利特的声音还是抖的，但是他的弟弟们总是很信他，厉旭的脚步声渐渐远去。  
   
“哥要去洗个澡吗？”李东海亲了一下哥哥的梨涡。  
   
“不去，好累啊......”利特把弄脏了的床单扯了下来，他现在小腿还在打颤，腿根处的肌肉紧绷绷得，高潮之后袭来的空虚感让人不想多动。  
   
“我帮哥弄干净。”抽了湿巾握在手里弄温，擦掉两个人身上的精液和润滑剂，刚刚经历过情事的后穴被磨蹭的红肿，一直扭着的腰也开始酸痛。  
   
“还想喝酒。”不知道是不是因为运动之后出了汗，酒精被快速的排出，一开始开始醉醺醺的，现在却头脑清醒的不行。  
   
“不能喝了，明天还要早起去练习室。”李东海从椅子上递过来新的内裤和睡衣，棉质睡衣的质感很棒，情爱之后两个人抱着入睡，对于各种方面都是一个很大的慰藉。  
   
“哥要对我负责~”  
   
利特累的不行，早就半梦半醒了，李东海却还是很精神，突然来了这么一句。  
   
“唔......”没什么意识的哥哥轻哼出声。  
   
第二天一早浑身痛到去世的利特看着李东海熟睡的脸，想起来了这句话。  
   
“小崽子你给我讲好谁对谁负责？？？”


End file.
